


Love is in the Ice

by Nimirie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Es una gala de patinaje y además las usuales caras conocidas, hay un trío de chicos que llaman la atención de Yuuri. Es interesante conocer nuevas personas, aunque la presencia de uno de ellos despierte los celos de Yuri.Esta es una pequeña idea de cómo sería si los protagonistas de MDZS no practicaran el cultivo milenario si no el patinaje.





	Love is in the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si esto será un one-shot o lo iré actualizando poco a poco.  
Tal vez si les gusta la idea podría hacer más.  
Gracias a LBW por leer y corregir mi trauma con los chicos chinos xD

-Son chinos, no tengo idea de quién es quién, ¿no son el mismo?   
Era una plática casual, así que nadie esperaba que dijera semejante cosa, Yuuri lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber si alguien podría echarse a reír por lo dicho por el suizo. Phichit fue el primero en reaccionar y soltó grandes carcajadas que atrajeron la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.  
\- ¡Chris! - El chico tailandés le pegó en el hombro al suizo y este solo sonrió dando a entender que no había dicho nada malo desde su punto de vista. Era una broma, claro, pero era algo entre ellos, se conocían de tiempo y no se tomaban a mal ese tipo de comentarios.

Los chinos de los que hablaba Chris eran bastante nuevos en competencias, eran jóvenes y tal vez en unos años serían adversarios de cuidado. Yuuri no dijo nada, al final se reservó los comentarios porque después de todo, los chinos y los japoneses ante los ojos de los occidentales, son fáciles de confundir. No se sentía ofendido por lo dicho por Chris, pero su comentario logró que prestara atención a esos chicos. Eran tres, tenían una silueta estilizada, los tres muy altos y con buenas figuras, permanecían juntos mientras estaban en el hielo y al parecer se consideraban un equipo, entrenados por la misma persona. Eso era extraño, los equipos normalmente existían para la representación del país en ciertas competencias, como Juegos Olímpicos. El resto del tiempo eran individuales buscando conseguir más victorias. Continúo viéndolos realizar el calentamiento, hicieron varias secuencias de movimientos que Yuuri consideró muy buenas, no se relacionaron con nadie más, tal vez por el mismo hecho de ser tan nuevos en este tipo de eventos. Yuuri cruzó su mirada con uno de ellos, el chico se veía muy joven y al encontrarse con sus ojos, sonrió de inmediato.   
-Hey, Katsudon, ¿qué son esas sonrisas? - No notó cuando Yuri Plisetsky, la estrella a vencer, se colocó a su lado recargándose en el barandal.  
-Sólo es amigable.  
-Ajá, claro.

El joven chino tenía largo cabello quebrado, que parecía tener vida propia, una cinta roja lo mantenía en su sitio. Esa sonrisa era muy agradable, tenía un brillo en sus ojos muy particular que parecía contagiar alegría.   
-Qué tipos, llegan tarde, ¿dónde diablos estaban?  
-Tal vez entrenaban en otro lado.  
Yuuri saludó con la mano a los otros dos competidores, pero ellos parecían mucho más serios que el primero. Uno tenía una expresión de desagrado que no se podía pasar por alto, el otro simplemente parecía analizarlos con esa mirada formal.  
\- ¿Qué diablos? - Yuri casi salta dentro de la pista, lo que estaba viendo lo hizo perder la compostura y pareció tomárselo muy a pecho. Otabek Altin salió de algún lugar y se acercó a los ahora llamados simplemente como “los chinos”.   
\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - Era claro que sólo los saludaba, con cierta familiaridad que nadie esperaba ver. El de la gran sonrisa se inclinó ante él y los otros lo trataron con amabilidad, Yuuri pensó que en algún momento deben de haber coincidido, tal vez entrenaron juntos. El chico más amable, ese que sonreía todo el tiempo y parecía muy animado al hablar con Otabek, lo siguió cuando el kazajo señaló en dirección a Yuuri y los demás. Plisetsky pareció contener una expresión de sorpresa.  
-Wei Wuxian -le dice al chico y todos prestan atención en ese momento – Te presentó a mis amigos, Katsuki, Giacometti, Plisetsky…  
-Yo soy Phichit, mucho gusto -se adelanta el último para presentarse antes de complicar a Otabek con su apellido. Al parecer la actitud alegre del tailandés logra que el chino se anime y toma su mano con alegría y la sacude. – Vaya, alguien tiene una buena actitud.  
-Mucho gusto de conocerlos, Otabek me había contado muchas cosas de ustedes, pero creí que no tendría oportunidad de verlos en persona.

Todos respondieron de manera educada, todos menos Yuri, quien miraba al recién llegado de manera altiva. Esto no era raro, los que lo conocen saben de su carácter, sin embargo, con alguien nuevo esto puede dar una mala impresión. Pero el chino de cabello esponjado y rebelde, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y esto causó cierta impresión en Yuri que no pasó desapercibida. Otabek giró la cabeza y se puso una mano frente a la boca para contener una sonrisa divertida.  
\- ¿Entrenan juntos?   
  
La pregunta de Yuuri era algo que le causaba curiosidad, aunque había entrenado antes con otros patinadores, ahora era exclusivo de Viktor y esto abarcaba muchos sentidos, pero en el que pensaba es que parecía que los tres chicos tenían el mismo entrenador para las competencias de alto nivel. Lo cual no era lo más común.   
-Jiang Cheng y yo somos hermanos -luego se acerca a ellos y les dice en voz baja haciendo parecer que les decía una confidencia – aunque no nos parezcamos en nada porque él es muy feo.   
Phichit sonrió y pareció desarrollar un aprecio instantáneo por el chino, giró sus ojos en dirección al chico que vestía con un traje deportivo morado y se movía por la pista entrando en calor. Ese era Jiang Cheng y al escuchar su nombre todos supieron que no era ningún improvisado, siendo que había ganado las competencias de juniors en dos años seguidos y que, gracias a él, el nombre de la escuela de Yunmeng estaba muy en alto.   
-Así que es Jiang Cheng, me habría dado problemas de no ser que salí del circuito de juniors un año antes de que él lo ganara.

La altivez de Yuri era normal, pero para Wei Wuxian tal vez era desconocida, sin embargo, asintió como si fuera algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo.  
-La escuela de Yunmeng lo trató de inscribir un año antes, precisamente para que compitiera contigo, pero por unos cuantos días, su edad no lo permitió.  
Yuri le dirige su mirada más molesta, pero de nuevo, se desarma con la sonrisa que Wuxian le dedica. Otabek está a punto de reírse, pero se controla.  
-Cuando no fue posible que entrara al circuito junior un año antes, nos enviaron a Cheng y a mí a estudiar con Lan QiRen…  
Todos expresaron su sorpresa de forma no contenida. Nadie tenía que decirles que Lan QiRen era una estrella del patinaje y que era casi mítico. Participó en una copa mundial y unos juegos olímpicos exclusivamente, debutó, triunfó y se retiró para cuidar de los hijos de su hermano quien, y sin saberse detalles, había muerto trágicamente. Pero lo hecho durante ese corto tiempo en el hielo había sido de tal perfección que nadie podría jamás olvidar su nombre.  
\- ¿Lan QiRen es entrenador?

Wuxian asintió con la cabeza, tenía ahora la atención de más personas, primero que nada, estaba Viktor, quien en perfecto silencio se acercó a Yuuri y tomó su mano de forma discreta. El japonés sonrió y se recargó en su hombro. También estaba ahí JJ y Emil Nekola, parecían no estar interesados en la conversación con el chino, pero poco a poco se acercaron más hasta quedar dentro del círculo.  
-Sus sobrinos son los dos Jades de GusuLan.  
Entonces todos gritaron sorprendidos.   
Los dos Jades de GusuLan eran famosos dentro de China y desde el debut de Lan XiChen hace un año y su casi victoria sobre Yuri Plisetsky, eran conocidos en todo el mundo del patinaje. Casi victoria porque al final todo se decidió por una décima que Yuri ganó sobre XiChen, dejando a Katsuki en el tercer lugar. Las noticias decían que el chino tenía un hermano que era la copia fiel de su persona y que cuando patinaban juntos, el tiempo se detenía para poder admirarlos. Los ojos de los presentes recorrieron el hielo. Había una figura de blanco, inmóvil y silenciosa, los miraba con atención.   
-Él es Lan Wangji, el segundo Jade de GusuLan…  
-Así que QiRen entrenó a sus sobrinos…

Wuxian asintió de nuevo y le dedicó una sonrisa a la figura de blanco, no tuvo ningún efecto que fuera visible para los espectadores lo cual era extraño, si hasta Plisetsky parecía afectarse de forma extraña al ver al chino sonreír.  
-Después del triunfo de XiChen -miró a Yuri de forma fugaz – aceptó más alumnos, entre ellos, mi hermano Cheng y yo.  
-Ahora van a competir entre ustedes, eso será algo difícil.

Wuxian negó con la cabeza y se dio tiempo de mirar a quien había hablado. Viktor Nikiforov había escuchado en silencio, pero desde su punto de vista, competir entre personas tan cercanas podría ser difícil, más si eran hermanos como había dicho Wuxian.  
-Jiang Cheng y yo siempre hemos competido entre ambos, así que estamos acostumbrados y en el caso de Wangji -desvió de nuevo la mirada, del ruso al chino en traje deportivo blanco. Este seguía en la misma posición, viéndolos sin perder ningún detalle. Eso era extraño, a Yuri le causó un escalofrío y se estremeció, parecía que secretamente estaba planeando la muerte de todos. Otabek se dio cuenta de cómo se abrazó a sí mismo y fue de inmediato a pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Era un gesto dulce y todos evitaron mirarlos, sabían que podían desencadenar la ira de Yuri si los atrapaba mirándolos.  
-En el caso de Wangji... Él simplemente es perfecto.  
Iban a preguntar algo, tal vez querían saber qué significaba eso de perfecto, Yuri pudo decir de forma inmediata, de hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, que perfecto solo él y nadie más, pero las voces de todos fueron calladas antes de poder escucharse.  
-Wei Ying.

Por primera vez el patinador chino vestido de blanco habló. Su voz fue clara y pese al ruido de la pista, se escuchó fuerte y segura. Wei Wuxian les sonrió de nuevo y se despidió con la mano, regresó al hielo impulsado por sus fuertes piernas y ante la sorpresa de todos, se lanzó sobre Wangji.   
-¡¡Lan Zhan!!  
Gritó con fuerza antes de que los brazos de Wangji lo atraparan y lo hicieran girar para luego dejarlo a su lado. Wuxian sonreía y parecía estarle diciendo algo, Wangji lo miraba con atención, sin perderse una sola palabra. Después de unos momentos, Jiang Cheng se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, esa expresión se parecía mucho a la de Yuri, varios lo pensaron, pero nadie osó decirlo en voz alta.  
-Esos dos son pareja.  
Dijo Phichit mientras le sacaba una foto con su celular, los demás asintieron. Yuuri sonrió apenas, un ligero movimiento de sus labios al escuchar a su amigo. Era posible que lo fueran, más que nada por la última mirada de Wangji hacia ellos, parecía que les decía que se mantuvieran alejados de Wuxian aunque no cambió en nada su expresión facial. Lo percibía, que estaba advirtiéndoles que no intentaran nada extraño. Eso le divertía porque le parecía adorable. Se tomó del brazo de Viktor, elevó sus ojos para encontrar los de su pareja y sonrió de forma más abierta.  
-Esto solo es una demostración, después ellos competirán por separado y será en verdad difícil, aunque ahora no lo entiendan.   
Viktor parecía saber de lo que hablaba, los demás los dejaron solos en ese momento, puesto que cuando los novios comenzaban una conversación preferían la privacidad. Yuuri se toma un momento antes de responder.  
-Será difícil estar separados, en eso tienes razón.   
No dicen más, ambos miran atentos a los chicos que acaba de conocer, Yuuri sabe que Viktor tiene razón, habrá competencias donde coincidan, pero no siempre será así, ya que se compite de forma individual y no por equipos. Suspira y aprieta un poco más sus manos sobre el brazo de Viktor.  
-En eso tengo mucha suerte, porque no tengo que separarme de ti.  
Estuvo a punto de dejar un beso en los labios de Viktor, pero unos gritos lo interrumpieron.   
-Wei Wuxian, deja de jugar, ¿acaso no eres profesional? ¡Basta!  
Jiang Cheng parecía estar furioso y perseguía sobre el hielo a Wuxian, quien, de forma inesperada, se iba comiendo una manzana mientras huía. Wangji lo miraba a ambos y parecía listo para interponerse, aunque nada más supervisaba lo que estaban haciendo. Yuuri sonrió, en realidad eran chicos muy jóvenes y se alegraba de verlos debutar. Además de que la forma en que se gritaban era divertida.

**ESCENA EXTRA 1**

_Regla 4001 de GusuLan: No dejar que Wei Wuxian entre al hielo… Con comida._

-Dame eso -Jiang Cheng le arrebata la manzana cuando esta ya fue casi consumida en su totalidad por Wuxian. - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué no sabes las reglas?  
-Tengo hambre -dice Wuxian, no añade nada más porque en realidad no considera que sean necesarias más explicaciones.  
-Todos nos están viendo, ¿qué van a pensar de la escuela de Yunmeng... Y de GusuLan?  
Wuxian, discretamente, mira alrededor. Es cierto, todos los miran, aunque para él eso no tiene nada de malo. Saluda con la mano a todos, sonríe y se muestra alegre ante el escrutinio.  
-Wangji, di algo.  
Jiang Cheng se siente derrotado, Wuxian no conoce la vergüenza y él, por el contrario, se avergüenza demasiado.  
-Mmm…  
Jiang Cheng no tiene idea de porqué esperaba que Wangji dijera algo más o expresara, aunque sea algo de molestia. Lejos quedaron los días donde el comportamiento de Wuxian lo enojaba, ahora solo parecía importarle que nadie más se le acercara demasiado. El patinador chino que siempre elije el morado para vestirse, se pone la mano en la cara y exasperado, les da la espalda. 

**ESCENA EXTRA 2**

-Yuri, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?  
Habían salido de la pista para ir por una botella de agua, al final Yuri se bebió una lata de refresco de la maquina sin decirle una sola palabra. Pero Otabek sabía que estaba a punto de explotar porque le quería expresar algo y simplemente no sabía cómo. Esperó sin decir nada hasta que la boca torcida de Yuri y la forma en que aplastaba la lata vacía se le hizo demasiado gracioso.  
-No.  
Suspiró. Esto no era nada nuevo, el que tuviera que adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del ruso era cosa de todos los días que estaban juntos. Esta vez no era tan difícil. Había conocido al grupo de chinos un año atrás, había pasado una semana en la mítica escuela de GusuLan como invitado especial. Se lo comentó a Yuri, por supuesto, pero cuando el ruso preguntó que eso dónde estaba y respondió que, en China, le dejó de prestar atención.   
\- ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado fui a China? - Se dio cuenta de que Yuri asentía, pero que mentía. Claro que no lo recordaba, era obvio por como evitaba mirarlo.  
-Estuve en GusuLan, Lan QiRen nos dio un taller sobre coordinación de los movimientos corporales y la música elegida. Sabes que siento que es uno de mis puntos más débiles.  
Yuri lo miró finalmente, negó con la cabeza, para él, Otabek no tenía puntos débiles. Era tenaz, fuerte y constante, aunque su cuerpo no era tan estilizado y por eso parecía que sus movimientos no tenían tanta gracia.   
-Conocí a los Jades, conocí a Wuxian y a Cheng y a muchos otros chicos que son bastante sorprendentes.

Yuri dio un respingo y Otabek sonrió.   
-Nadie es más sorprendente que tú.  
El más joven bufa y a Otabek le parece un gato enfurruñado porque su plato de comida está vacío. Lo rodea con los brazos y le da un beso en la frente esperando a que se pase el enojo.   
-Ese chico… ¿No te gusta cómo sonríe?   
Otabek no había pensado en eso, pero supo identificar su oportunidad en cuanto la vio.   
-Oh… La sonrisa de Wei Ying… Te gusta.  
Soltó su abrazo, se giró para darle la espalda y agachó la cabeza.  
\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!  
Yuri se preocupó en realidad y buscó quedar frente a Otabek para verlo. Cuando lo encontró aguantando la risa le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Se alejó del lugar totalmente furioso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Por favor, díganme lo que les gustó o lo que odiaron, eso siempre será de mucha utilidad.
> 
> Me encuentran en Nimirie en Facebook


End file.
